Two weeks, TOO long
by OPAGladiator
Summary: Liv & Fitz are happily married and living in Vermont. What happens when Fitz comes home after two long weeks of being away? This is a One shot for now... Also this is my very FIRST FF.. please feel free to leave reviews. :) I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL OR THE CHARACTERS.. SHONDA RHIMES DOES
1. Chapter 1

"**Oh Fitz... YES... Don't stop, please don't stop**" Liv screams as Fitz is lapping up all of her juices with his mouth. At that moment she regrets asking Fitz "What that mouf do"  
"Damn Liv you taste so fucking good.." Fitz says as he is plunging his tongue deep into her pussy, licking and sucking like a hungry man.  
It had been two long weeks and he ached for her. Two weeks he couldn't touch her. He couldn't taste her. He couldn't even slap her round ass that he loved so much..  
Liv is growing impatience, needing to feel Fitz deep inside of her, pounding her until she screams for more.. "Fitz baby please I need you... Inside me. DEEP INSIDE..."  
"Mmmm. How bad Livvie? How bad do you need me?" Fitz asks, already knowing the answer as her pussy starts to get even wetter. He can see her essence glistening which causes him to lick his lips, not paying attention to her squirming underneath him.  
"Fitz PLEASE." Liv moan.  
Giving in Fitz slowly moves up her body, trailing light kisses. Once he reaches her breasts, he sees her hard nipples and begins to start an attack on her right nipple while massaging the left one.  
"Ba-" Just as Liv is about to beg for more he eases his stiff, long hard member into Liv, going so slow trying not to go over the edge before Liv.  
"Oh baby..." Fitz begins to moan. Relishing how tight she is. "Shit Liv...So fucking wet... God so tight.."  
"Oh god Fitz..."  
"Who's is it babe?" Fitz asked. The pleasure that Fitz is giving her is making it very hard to think let alone speak. " " . .IT." Fitz says this time Pounding into Liv harder than ever emphasizing every word.  
"Oh.. Ahh... God FITZ ITS YOURS...ONLY YOURS BABE" Liv moans.  
Satisfied with her answer he decides to continue to the pounding and chooses to take it up a level by reaching between between her legs and rubbing her most sensitive bud with his thumb.  
"Ooohhhh shit Livvie.. Damn baby.." Fitz screams as he is pounding into Liv relentlessly. Feeling her pussy closing in on him.  
"Right the-...Oh god...Fitz baby.." Liv moans as she is enjoying every inch of Fitz.  
It had been two long weeks apart and she had been yearning for him. Of course they had phone sex but nothing was like the real deal. For two weeks she has been fantasizing over the things that she would do to her husband. Fantasizing about taking him as deep in her pussy as she could.  
"Fitz DEEPER... Oh god baby Faster.. I'm there..." Liv moans so close to reaching her peak.  
Liv's words felt like music to his ears as we lifted both of Liv's legs up on his shoulders, grabbing the headboard.  
"Damn Liv... So good... God I love this pussy... All mines." Fits says feeling his peak about to come over him..  
"Yours...Oh god... Ahhhh.. Ahhh Fitz..."  
"Ohhh.." Moans Fitz.  
"Fitz right there... I'm com-" Liv begins to say as Fitz started to fuck her to no oblivion..  
"Come on baby cum for me... Cum with me, Liv.." Fitz says leaning down on top of her, kissing her hard. Swallowing any and every moan escaping her mouth.  
"IM COMING... YES BABY.."  
"FUCK LIIIIIVVVVV.."  
"FFFIIITTTZZZZZ...SHHHIIITTT..." Liv screams feeling Fitz's warm seed spill into her.  
Reaching their peak together they end with heavy breathing and panting. Together they feel as one and whole again. Two weeks was definitely too long to spend apart.  
"I missed you Fitz... I missed this.." Liv says trying to catch her breath.  
"I missed you too and I definitely missed this.." He says rolling over, pulling Liv on top of him, giving her ass a hard smack while saying "this".  
"You are NEVER leaving for two weeks.. EVER AGAIN!" Liv giggles.  
"I don't plan on it Sweet Baby.."  
"I love you fitz.."  
"I love you more my Livvie"  
After laying there for several minutes, Fitz feels Liv starting to run her finger tips along his thigh and down to his semi erect member.  
"Livvie.. Mmmm.. what are you doing babe?"  
"Hmmm..."  
"Livvie, I don't think I have it in me to go another round"  
Liv looks up at him with pouty lips and soon Fitz sees the want in her eyes for them to become one again. The desire and lust in her brown eyes.  
"Hmm.." Fitz moans as he is pulling Liv to straddle him.  
"Ahh, Grant I was beginning to think you were getting old on me" Liv says now giggling at Fitz face he makes after her comment.  
"Olivia Grant, you are going to pay for that.."  
"Sex me, Old man" Liv says while stroking his now hard member.  
"Oh tonight, you will be calling me Big Daddy instead of old man...trust me..." Fitz says with a determined grin, Moving Liv on to his fully erect member.  
"Oh God Fitz.."  
After finishing another round of amazing mind blowing sex, they laid in bed together. Talking and laughing about the things that had happened to them in the past two weeks. Thirty minutes later, Fitz finds a worn out and a lightly snoring Liv, lying next to him. Fitz then falls asleep feeling euphoria wash over him...


	2. Chapter 2- The morning after

Okay these reviews I have received are amazing thank you! I've decided to make this into a full story. I didn't know which direction to go to but I got some advice from a few of my Gladiators. So here you go and happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Scandal nor the Characters... Shonda Rhimes does.**

I also want to thank Lynn, Mo & Zinzi. Luv yall

* * *

The next morning Fitz wakes before Liv. Holding her close to him, her cheek resting on his chest right over his heart. He begins staring at her. Taking in her beauty features. "God this woman is gorgeous" he says to himself. Feeling the need to give Liv a good start to her Tuesday morning he lays her on her back. Making sure not to wake her he slowly begins to make his way between her legs.  
Liv started to feel a pleasurable feeling coming over her. She had been dreaming of the day Fitz and her would welcome a baby girl with her brown eyes and curly hair, or even a baby boy with his blue eyes and that amazing Grant smile. Her dream slowly changes now showing an image of Fitz between her legs. She feels herself being pulled from her dream and unconsciously moans Fitz's name.  
"Fitz... Baby"  
"Hmmmm..." He begins an assault on her bundle of nerves, holding her hips in place to keep her from running. She then pops her eyes open realizing that in fact it wasn't a dream but Fitz really was in between her legs.  
"Ahhhh... Right the-" she says but it cut off when Fitz licks two fingers and plunges them in, curling to hit her spot.  
"Damn Livvie.." He says. Pulling his fingers out half way, mesmerized that her essences coated his fingers. He puts them back in, hitting the same spot again.  
"Yes... Fitz I'm coming...Ahhhhh..."  
"God Liv..."  
"Its deeps... oh god... I'm gonna cu-"  
"Come on baby..."  
"OH FFUUUCCCKKK" Liv screams feeling her orgasm washes over her.. Fitz pulls his fingers out and begins to lick them clean. Moving his way back up to her face. Moaning at how good she tastes.  
"Hi.." She says.  
"Hi beautiful.. Good morning" Making his way back up to her, planting a soft kiss on her lips.  
"Yes indeed it's a good morning. Grant what has gotten into you?"  
"I've been gone for two weeks to a hospital that i thought I wanted to go to but when I got there..."  
"You didn't like it?" Liv says finishing his sentence for him. In which causes him to smirk at how they really are one. Of course he loved his job as a travel Nurse but all the traveling was beginning to become old and he hated leaving Liv.  
"Would it really be so bad.. If I-"  
"No Fitz.. NO.. You are not quitting. You worked your ass of to get where you are." Liv says as she is trying to move from underneath him and successfully makes it out of the bed.  
"No wait.. Just lay here with me and talk... Please.." He says as he grabs her hand and pulls her back on the bed. She nods and moves back on the bed, meeting in the middle. He pulls her into a spooning position with his hand firmly placed on her breast.  
"Fitz..."  
"Like I was saying, would it be so bad if I did quit. We could finally have those beautiful babies you dream about..."  
"Wait, how did yo-" Liv tries to say but Fitz cuts in to finish.  
"How did I know? Because I dream about them too. And it fills my heart with joy. Just the mere thought of a Grant baby growing inside of you sparks a fire in my soul."  
At the age of 23, Fitz had accomplished a lot or to him what he thought was a lot, saying that his father Big Jerry had other plans for his future. Never did he think he would be working as a Travel Nurse & married to the Beautiful Olivia Pope. He had graduated from University of Washington and earned his bachelors degree in Nursing. Shortly he began working at university Of Washington's Medical Center, where he had seen a beautiful woman by the name of Olivia Pope. She had been there visiting her father in the hospital. He insisted that they go out for lunch. At lunch they discuss things from likes and dislikes to Politics and even the latest Scandals. At the end he remembers saying "Hmm... I just thought of something"  
"What's that?"  
"One day were gonna be married and living in Vermont"  
"Vermont?" she asks, giving him a confused look.  
"Yes Vermont Livvie"  
"Livvie?" she asks, giving him a puzzled look.  
"I'm sorry I'm jumping ahead of-"  
"No it's fine... I like it." She says as she is blushing.  
Remember the conversation causes Fitz to smile. Being at the age of 28, he knew exactly what he wanted and he would get her to agree one way or another.  
"Fitz I know you hate leaving me but baby this is everything. You worked so hard to get here."  
"You know I was suppose to be gone for 12 weeks... But I to-... I told them that I couldn't do it. I missed you too much Livvie. I missed waking up to you every morning and going to sleep with you in my arms. They probably will fire me but I don't give a damn.."  
"Fitz I know but this is your chance to prove your father wrong. He told you that you would never accomplish anything. That because you chose Nursing instead of a political career you would never have anything. And look what you've done..."  
"I know Livvie but..."  
"No buts Fitz.. Now if you are absolutely sure about quitting then I will support you all the way, but I just want you to consider this decision again.. for me." _And for our unborn child too.. _Liv begins thinking to herself.  
"I hear you babe, I will."  
"Good, now I hate to leave this bed but I have to go to work"  
"Buuutttt Liivvvvvviiieee..." He says almost the same way a young child would do when they don't get their way.  
At the age of 22, just like Fitz she had graduated from New York University with a bachelors degree in nursing. Being 26, she loved her life and she loved Fitz even more, but she knew what she wanted and it was for him to prove his father wrong every single chance.  
"No buts babe duty calls"  
"Okay fine" he says now with pouty lips. Liv giggles at his cuteness and thinks of a friendly wager.  
"Hey how about we meet for lunch, we could go to your favorite restaurant. And I'll even give you a surprise..." Liv says smiling at what she has in store for Fitz at lunch.  
"Hmmm. That could work.. I like that but on one condition.."  
"What's that?"  
"You let me shower with you.. I mean they do say 'reduce water, shower together' so we might as well shower together" He says with a huge grin.  
"Are you sure you can handle that old man?" She says now moving out of the bed and running to the bathroom  
"Hey 28 is not old.." He lays there for another minute until he hears the shower water starting up.  
"Oh I'll show her who's old" he thinks to himself.  
"You joining me or are you gonna keep laying there" Liv says now standing in the doorway, naked massaging her now hard nipples.  
"Oh Livvie you better get ready" he says now jumping out of the bed and running over to the bathroom.  
Giggles and moans fills the bathroom as they wash each other and make love like they never had before.

* * *

SO what do you think? I honestly winged this chapter because I didn't know where I wanted to go. Already Olitz babies in their dreams. Liv is pregnant... Hmmm? Will Fitz quit as a Travel Nurse now... Btw Liv works as a RN. As always please leave a review and I hoped you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3- Home Sweet Home

Okay so this idea just came to me and I had to update.. I know its been a while and I did plan on updating last night but Scandal had me going Cray Cray in my Olitz Feels. LOL! so yeah as always I hope you enjoy and leave me reviews. Luv Yah!

* * *

After 1 hour and two rounds later Liv and Fitz finally exited the shower and began dressing for the day. Fitz decided to dress in the closet because he knew if Liv walked passed him that she wouldn't be leaving for work let alone make it to get dressed. After dressing in his Scrubs, he walked Into the bathroom, finding Liv straightening her now dry hair that had gotten wet from the shower.  
"Mmmm.." Fitz moaned as he walked in, snaking his arms around Liv's waist. Planting soft kisses on the side of her neck.  
"Babe you know I can't concentrate when you do that.."  
"Do what?" He asked as he starting moving his hands from her waist to her breast, fondling them.  
"Mmmmm... Fitz..."  
Feeling herself slip into his plan of seduction she cleared her throat and stood up straight..."Fitz babe we have work..."  
"But can't we stay in?"  
"I wish we could but we have to get to work or else we will never have the money to move into that house..."  
After Fitz and Liv married they decided that they would live in a Penthouse until they were really ready to buy a house and have kids.  
"If we must. But just know tonight you are all MINES" he said as he turned her to face him, kissing her jawline making his way down to her neck..  
"You Mr. Grant have a deal"  
After another 20 minutes Liv finished her hair and they grabbed their things, heading out the door..  
On their way to work they saw a couple of houses that were up to Buy.. It was one in particular that caught Liv's eye and they had to stop.  
"FITZ BABY LOOK... LOOK.." Liv said yelling causing Fitz to hit the brakes hard..  
"What Liv what... What is it"  
"Look at that house.. It's perfect.. Can we go look at it please" she asked like a 5 year old child begging for a new toy.  
"You want to go look at the house... Right now.."  
"UH YES" Liv said with enthusiasm..  
Fitz sighed and parked the car in the driveway of the house and cut the engine. Liv screeched in excitement as she exited the car.  
"Oh Fitz look." She said as she pointed to the big back yard with lots of trees and enough space for kids to run around. The house was beautiful. It came with 7 bedrooms and 6 bathrooms. It was the perfect house to have kids in.  
"Wow.."  
"Come on, let's see the inside please" Liv said pulling him towards the front door.  
As they approached the door a middle aged woman opened the door to greet them.  
"Hi my name is Stephanie Williams." Moving to the side to allow them to step in. "Please go ahead and take a look at the house. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to find me and ask them." The lady said with a warm smile.  
"Thank you" Liv & Fitz said in unison while stepping into the house, Causing Liv to blush and the realtor to smile even harder at them. They began to move around the house, gasping at the huge kitchen with lots of counter space and granite tops. The Living room and Family room both had expensive Chandeliers.  
As they were walking up the steps they began to approach bedrooms that were perfect for their future kids.  
"Liv these rooms are huge.. Just the right size rooms for our kids"  
_"I wonder which one he'll choose for the baby in 9 months_" she thought.  
"Yeah they seem perfect" she said smiling.  
They began walking all the way back, noticing a bedroom which had to be the Master bedroom. It had beautiful Italian Nutwood double doors. They opened the doors and quickly gasped in amazement. The room had a sun window in the ceiling, allowing easy access to view the stars at night. A bathroom with two sinks. There were two walk in closets that were huge, bigger than the normal size.  
"Livvie..."  
"Fitz this house is perfect.. Too perfect.."  
"I know.. But do you think we should start trying to buy a house now?" Fitz asked giving Liv a puzzled look.  
"No, you're right.. I don't know what I was thinking.. Let's just-.."  
"No Liv wait.." He said grabbing her arm as she turned away, heading for the door. "What I meant was.. I love this house too.. Maybe just a little more than you do. Now if you are absolutely sure about this then I will do everything in my power to get you this house..." Before Fitz could finish Liv had interrupted him..  
"YES FITZ I WANT THE HOUSE..."  
"Ok ok Mrs. Grant.. Consider the house yours" Fitz said pulling Liv closer to him, snaking one arm around her waist and using the other one to lift her chin and kiss her.  
Fitz knew in order to get the house of Liv's dream he would have to call someone who he hated most. He couldn't stand the sight let alone the image. Even thinking about being in a room with them gave him a headache. He quickly pushed the thought to the back of his mind. He wanted to relish in the present and being there with Liv.  
"I can't wait to fill this house with Babies.."  
"Babies huh?"  
"Yes little smushy Olitz babies, with my sweet baby.." He said kissing her nose then her forehead.  
"Olitz babies" Liv asked not sure where the name came from.  
"Olitz.. Your name plus my name is Olitz.. I doubt you would like Filivia.." Fitz said with a grin.  
"Hmmm. Nope I like Olitz better" she said as she stood on her toes to kiss him.  
"Okay Mrs. Grant let's get to work before we both get fired" pulling Liv towards the door.  
"Fitz wait.."  
"What Liv.. Something wrong?"  
"Nothing it's just... We're going to be Home owners.."  
"We're going to be Home owners"  
"Its going to be great" Liv said.  
"And its going to be GREAT" he said then kissed her passionately.  
They stood there holding each other, loving the idea of becoming home owners.


	4. Chapter 4- House or Home

After viewing the house in full Liv and Fitz talked to the realtor they left the house and headed to work. They pulled into work in 15 minutes .  
"Ehhhhh.. Do we really have to work.. I mean Livvie we could always go back home and lay in bed.." Fitz asked as he shut the car off and turned to look at her.  
"Yes babe we have to work.. We want that house and I already know how you feel about asking your mother for more money after sees gone behind your fathers back."  
"I know.. I just wanna lay down with you and do that special thing you like.." He said with a grin.  
"Mr. Grant you are insatiable. And as much as I love that thing you do it's time for work.. But trust me tonight I'm all yours!" She said grabbing her purse and opening the door.  
"Wait Liv.."  
"What babe what's wrong?" He grabbed her face and kissed her like it was his lady time seeing her ever again.  
"I love you Mrs. Grant forever and always.."  
"I love you more Mr. Grant. Now come on before we get chewed out by Cyrus for being late."  
Together they got out out the car and walked into the hospital hand and hand. As soon as they got to the crew room Liv's best friend Abby was there waiting. Abby and Liv had met freshman year at New York University and decided to be roommates. They had done everything together. Attended each others wedding. It shocked Liv when Abby decided to marry Stephan, a man that was Fitz's cousin.  
"Finally you two show up.. Stephan & I were holding off Cyrus for as long as we could." Abby said standing up to hug Liv.  
"Yeah sorry Abby, we got a little... Wrapped up in some activities.." Liv said looking at Fitz blushing like never before.  
"Yeah I'm sure you did get wrapped up.. Mhmm. well come on we have to go make our rounds before Cyrus comes back and chews us out." Abby said grabbing Liv's arm.  
"Oh wait.." Liv said as she ran back to Fitz. She gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
"Have a good day baby and I'll see you at 3:30 for lunch. Love you." She said then went on her way with Abby.  
"Ok babe. Love you too"  
"Hey man" Fitz's cousin Stephan said as he walked in the lounge.  
"Hey Stephan. How are you man."  
"Ahh I'm good. That Abby is really something else. How are you and Liv doing?"  
"ha! I bet, and we're good. Really good. Actually we saw a house this morning and I really want to get it for her. It's been her dream to live on a house and have kids has always been mine."  
"But you don't have the money right now because Big Jerry cut you off."  
"My mom has been sending us money here and there but asking her for $300,000.. I already know that will look suspicious and I know how Big Jerry is..."  
"So why don't you ask him for it.."  
"What? You can't be-" Fitz said looking confused.  
"Listen if you reach out to him and ask him, show him that you want a better relationship despite the things he has said about you. That you've made it this far without his help then maybe just maybe he will he will help you. All I'm saying is man give him a chance. And it may be good for you too.." Stephan said as he pulled his scrub top over his head.  
"Yeah I guess you have a point.. But I'm not deciding anything without speaking to my wife" "Aye man I know what you mean but just take it into consideration." "Thanks bro.." Fitz said giving Stephan a hug.  
"No problem, let's get to work tho. I saw Cyrus talking to Mellie and I know he's gonna make his way over to us."  
"Alright man" Fitz and Stephan walk out of the lounge and head up to the Oncology & Hematology level.

**Back in the NICU **

Abby and Liv were going room to room checking on the babies, feeding and changing them.  
"That's so sad. Just unbelievable...As a person she should be slapped." Liv said coming to the nurses desk heated at a parent.  
"Woah woah fire pants. Calm down what happened." Abby asked.  
"You know those twin babies in room 215, their names are Kree & Summer? Well their mother told Quinn this morning that she didn't want the babies. Because the babies have Sepsis she doesn't want anything rondo with them. That she can get the infection too and she doesn't want them all together. She's signing over parental rights"  
"Wait Sepsis is... It's an infection.. It's treated in 48 hours or in worst conditions 7 to 14 days with antibiotics." Abby said confused as to why a mother would say this.  
"Exactly. I just hope our baby comes out perfectly normal." Liv said then looked at Abby with wide eyes praying that she didn't hear it.  
"What did you say"  
"Hmm oh nothing Abby."  
"You're lying. You're pregnant aren't you? YOURE PREGNANT LIV. OH MY GOD!" Abby exclaimed.  
"Shhhhh! Damn Abby shut up. Yes I think I'm pregnant but I'm not for sure."  
"Wait does-..."  
"No he doesn't know yet.. I haven't taken a test.. I was planning on telling him today." Liv said.  
"Oh man this is great! Little Olitz babies running around."  
"Olitz babies?" Liv asked wondering if Abby had heard Fitz saying it before.  
"Yes Liv.. Olitz is your name plus Fitz name put together. Olivia + Fitz is Olitz Duh! But you have to tell him soon.. You know Stephan and I are dying to be god parents."  
"You and Fitz have to chill with these names..but yes I'll tell him today.."  
"Okay girl let's get back to work.. Here comes Cyrus.."

After Liv and Abby finished their rounds and making sure that the babies were ok, Liv and Fitz met up in the lobby and headed to Leunig's Bistro. They were quickely seated and began talking about the morning each had encountered.  
"So babe you remember me telling you about those babies in the NICU, Kree and Summer.." Liv asked after taking a sip of her water.  
"Yeah babe what about them.. please don't tell me the infection got worse.." He asked with a concern look and sad eyes  
"Oh no babe they are fine, actually better but their mother signed over parental rights, she doesn't want them anymore because of the infection."  
"WHAT?"  
"Yeah, she told Quinn that this morning."  
"Wow... that's so...wow"  
"I know right...But speaking of babies.. I have something to tell you."  
"What Liv, Babe what is it"  
"Fitz...I'm Pregnant."  
"WHAT? Liv seriously...are you.. are we.." He asked with excitement in his voice.  
"Yes.. we are having a baby"  
"MY WIFE IS HAVING A BABY. EVERYBODY" Fitz shouted with so much excitement, causing everyone to cheer and clap.

* * *

Welp please leave reviews.


	5. Chapter 5- Maybe Baby

Okay so I know its been a while since I've updated. Things have been cray cray and between senior year and work I'm swamped. But I did find some time to update so here yah go.. oh and ill try to update again either Friday night or Saturday evening.

Oh and btw.. Fanfic is about using your imagination.. not everything has to be accurate when it comes to the price of the housing in Vermont and even the salary that nurses make. Its my wild imagination.. LET ME LIVE!

as always **I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL.. IF I DID...WELL WE WOULDVE BEEN HAD VERMONT AND BABIES:)**

* * *

After lunch Fitz and Liv went back to the hospital to finish up 5 more hours. By 9pm they were back at home. When they got off Fitz had three questions that had been eating at him all day since she told him about her being pregnant. But he couldn't bring himself to ask.  
"Hey babe I'm gonna go shower really quick" Liv stated as the walked through the front door.  
"Alright babe I'm gonna go catch the final quarter of the Heat & Pacers game." He said as he moved into the kitchen to grab a beer.  
Liv moved to the bathroom and stripped down to her panties and bra. She quickly found the pregnancy test that she had Abby pick up for her earlier that day.  
"Well here goes nothing" she said with a huff.  
10 minutes had passed and Fitz still hadn't heard the water run. He quickly cute the t.v. off and got up off the couch and walked to the bathroom.  
"Babe are you alright" he asked as opened to door to find Liv and a pregnancy test sitting on the sink. "Olivia what is that?"  
"Um... Babe.. Look I know what it looks like but I had all the signs that I was pregnant but I just wasn't sure so I had Abby pick me up a test and..." Liv said jumping off of the sink and began to trailed off thinking of the right way to tell Fitz.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were uncertain... Liv are you..." Fitz tried to finish his sentence but he started to stumble on his words and looked down with tears in his eyes. There was nothing more that Fitz wanted but to have a baby with his Sweet Baby.  
"Oh no baby yes we are pregnant.. FITZ LOOK AT ME! WE ARE PREGNANT..SEE!" Liv said picking up the pregnancy test and moving closer to him. When he pulled his head up to look at the test seeing that it read 8 weeks pregnant he smiled like a little kid in the candy store.  
"So we are really really pregnant"  
"Fitz babe YES! We are pregnant and I'm sorry we should've token the test together.. I should've told you about my uncertainty but now we know..."  
"Livvie I'm hurt that you didn't tell me but we are having a baby and that's all that matters." Fitz said lifting her up in his arms and sitting her on the sink. "Come on I'm feeling the need to shower with you" He began undressing and moved to the shower to turn the water on.  
After spending an hour in the shower making love and washing each other, they emerged from the shower to the bedroom where they dried and dressed one another. They then moved to the bed snuggling up to the middle where Fitz pulled her closer and let out a sigh.  
"Spill it Grant.. I know you, what's on your mind baby daddy" Liv said with a giggle.  
"Did you just call me baby daddy? We really can't do that, I mean we can but not in public. Do you think that people actually-..." Fitz began rambling  
"Fitz babe your rambling. Stop talk to me." She said as she turned around in his arms to face him.  
He signed and looked down at her. She nodded for him to begin.  
"Okay soooooooo..."  
"Fitzgerald.."  
"Okay okay, so you remember earlier when you told me about those twin girls Kree & Summer?" As Liv nodded he continued. "Well I was thinking what if we adopted the girls. I mean you did day their mother was giving them up, so why not adopt them? Let's give them a home they deserve."  
"Wait Fitz you actually want to adopt them?" Liv asked with a confused look.  
"Yes I mean it's been on my heart and I wanted to so bad. But I didn't want to say anything. I mean it can be good for us too saying that it will be parents in about 7 more months"  
"But wait babe we don't even have the house yet so how can we.. We can't even give them a home." She said as she tried to wrap her mind around what Fitz was saying.  
"Yeah about that that's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about" he said sitting up, turning his body to look at her. Causing her to sit up too.  
"Fitz.."  
"So you know how the bank screwed up my money and all of the money went missing, Well it was my father who took the money out."  
"Wait what?"  
*flashback*  
"What do you mean you have no idea where the money went. How do you lose $290,000." Fitz yelled into the phone at the banking assistant.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Grant but it seems as if the money has been withdrawn.. It's showing that you withdrew it two weeks ago.."  
"Wait two weeks ago? I was out of town two weeks ago. That's impossible." Fitz said confused as he has ever been.  
"Yes sir a man by the name of Fitzgerald Grant came in and got the money"  
"Hmm.. Oh yes I remember.. Thank you"  
*present*  
"My father went to the bank and withdrew the money. I just found out two days ago but I didn't know how to tell you." Fitz said looking down. "But it's okay.. I'm calling him tomorrow. We are going to talk and I was gonna ask him for the money saying the he would be giving me back my money he stole"  
Liv say there with a blank expression.  
"You're gonna make your father think that you need him, that you need money."  
"When actuality he's giving it back.."  
"Babe are you sure.. I mean I can always ask my father for money..."  
"No Liv, it's bad enough you father thinks I'm not good enough for you.. Just please let me handle this okay." Fitz asked.  
"Okay, so when he gives you the money back we are really adopting the babies.. I mean can we really handle this? Three kids Fitz.."  
"Babe we will do whatever it is we have to do, I just want to give those girls a better home. If you don't want to..."  
"Fitz no stop. I do, I actually wanted to ask you that today at lunch but..."  
"Livvie, we are really doing this? We're adopting Kree & Summer plus having a baby?"  
"Yes we are.. And what do I always say… It is going to be great" Liv said leaning in to kiss Fitz.  
"It is going to be great... God I hope we can handle this" Fitz said laying back down and pulling Liv with him so she could lay on his chest.  
"I hope we can too.. Tomorrow I'll talk to their case worker. So far nobody wants them so I guess it makes it easy for us right?" Liv said closing her eyes, picturing the house with 3 kids.  
"We both will, but for now my love we will sleep."  
"Good night Fitz.."  
"Good night sweet baby."  
"Fitz" she said looking up at him  
"Hmm"  
"Hi." She said blushing  
"Hi" he then leaned down and captured her lips.  
"Sleep Livvie.."

* * *

Leave me reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

So I know I said I would update tomorrow but eh why not tonight. As I've said before these are my Fanfics and I will write as I see fit. When you log on it says "Unleash your Imagination" It's my stories let me live. Anyways, I don't own Scandal nor the Characters.

* * *

As followed Liv and Fitz met with Kree and Summer's case worker Carly.

"Liv, Fitz how are you it's been forever since I've talked to you guys"

"Hey Carly" they say in unison. "Yes it has been a while." Liv said as they took a seat to get down to the nitty gritty.

"So I saw in the paper work that you guys really want to adopt Kreeplew who will g and Summer." Carly asked.

"Yes we really do. When I look at those girls I see two girls, two small girls who deserve to grow up with a mother and father In the house. I grew up without a father so I know how hard it is to miss out of that father figure. We have a chance to make these girls so happy. Give them a home." Liv said.

"Yeah I mean even though I had my mother and father growing up, I see those two girls and I see that they have no one. Their father is dead from a drug overdose and their mother resents them. She can't stand the sight of them. They are two precious little girls. They are the most beautiful girls I've ever seen next to my Livvie. We both want them to have the best and to be happy. We'd give anything to make those little girls happy." Fitz said getting tears in his eyes.

"Well it's obvious that you guys want them, but with your schedule how would you take care of them." Carly asked, even though she hated this question it was protocol to ask.

Liv and Fitz knew it. This was the make or break question. Fitz was the first to speak up.

"Well I plan to stop working as a travel nurse. And I'll pick up the morning shift-" Fitz said only to be cut off

"And I'll keep the morning shift. We've already talked to our parents and they are more than willing to help out. My mom lives 10 minutes from our house and 15 minutes from the hospital. We'd be gone in the morning and back in the afternoon to take care of the girls." Liv said in a hurry that she lost her breath.

"Well it looks like you guys have this figured out. I've already talked to my boss and she has given me the go ahead to give the girls to you. You can have them by next Thursday. I have some paper work to get ready and signed. After that the girls are all yours." Carly said with a smile, as Liv and Fitz's faces turned into stone.

"Wait.. Are you actually saying the girls will be ours.. Officially ours next week." Fitz said.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Now if you excuse me I have work to do. I love you guys and I know those girls will have nothing to worry about."

Carly said getting up, walking from around her desk and giving Liv and Fitz a hug.

After finally leaving her office Liv still hadn't said a word. Olivia Grant not saying a word only meant she was thinking.

"Livvie.. Babe what's wrong you haven't said a thing." Fitz asked with a concerned look.

"Fitz... we are... We are gonna be parents.. The girls-" Liv said stopping in the middle of her sentence to look Fitz in the eyes.

"Liv we are getting the girls next week. We are going to be parents." Fitz said with a reassuring smile.

Finally snapping out of her gaze. "Fitz we don't have room. The house, we have to get the house now."

"Livvie don't worry about that" he said as he pulled out keys from his pocket. He began dangling them in front of her face.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III... What are those" She said eyeing him with suspicion.

"Umm.. Livvie they are keys." He said with a chuckle.

"Fitz don't play with me. Keys..." She said scrunching her eyebrows together. "Fitz...are those keys to the house.. Baby... You got the house didn't you.

"I got the house"

Right then and there Liv jumped into Fitz's arms and started screaming.

"Livvie babe settle down. You're scaring me woman"

"I don't care! We have a house and we have two girls and we have a baby on the way. I couldn't ask for anything more." Liv said with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Oh Liv don't cry. You know I hate when you cry." She laughed then told him they were tears of joy.

"I know how you feel baby. I feel like a new man." He said kissing her tears away.

"Fitz we have a house to decorate. Oh and we have to go to the baby store and we have to pack and move." Liv said going a mile a minute. Never taking a breath until Fitz stopped her.

"Livvie take a deep breath. I've already talked to my mom and she has her people decorating the new house all we need to do is pack and move. Livvie this is real. This is us"

"This is us" she repeated then stood on her tippy toes to kiss him.

"Okay happy pants let's go work" he said pulling her towards the elevators.

After working all morning they were finally off. At lunch they had told Abby and Stephan about their big news and to say Stephan and Abby were happy was the understatement. At 4:00 they were home and cuddling on the couch when Fitz received a call. It was his father. Of all people his father had re audacity to call him.

"Babe who is it" Liv asked after hearing Fitz make an audible sigh. "It's my father" he said with irritation in his voice.

"I think you should answer it.."

"Yeah.. You're right. Just give me a second Fitz said walking into the bedroom.

"What?" Fitz asked with fire behind it.

"Hello Fitz. How nice of you to answer. Big Gerry said.

Big Gerry had always been a thorn in Fitz's side. Ever since he was little his father always tried to control his life. For the life of him he never understood why his mother was still married to him. But I guess love will make you do crazy things.

"Why did you steal my money." Fitz asked getting straight to the point.

"Simple because once you saw the money missing, you would've thought that your precious Olivia stole it. You guys would divorce and you would come back to me and your mother. It was only a matter of time." Big Gerry said without even a hence of sincerity.

"Well you are wrong I knew it was you. Liv and I are happier than ever. She's pregnant with my child and we are adopting two more. So next time you think about meddling in my life.. Don't. Okay. I didn't need you then and I don't need you now. Oh I expect my money put back tomorrow morning. Have a nice life Big Gerry." With that Fitz hung up his phone not giving Big Gerry a chance to reply.

"Baby..." Liv said walking into the room. Fitz looked up at Liv with tears in his eyes.

"Why can't he just let me be happy." Fitz asks while tears falling from his face.

At that moment Liv couldn't understand why Big Gerry could never let them be happy and be supportive like other parents. He had to always go and ruin something.

"Baby I have no clue but you and I have been through worse and your father will no longer be a thorn in our side. We deserve happiness and he will not rule our life. Okay." She said placing her hand under Fitz's chin lifting his face up.

"Okay. You're right. I love you Livvie. Thank you so much-.."

"Hey hey don't thank me. You are my husband. I love you." She said pecking his lips. The quick pecks soon turned into a full blown kiss.

"Mmmm. Mrs. Grant how about you accompany me to the shower."

"Mr. Grant I would love nothing better... Lead the way old man" she said with a giggle.

When they got In the shower it was 5:30 and they made love until 8pm. That night that ordered in and relished in the moment of having each other. Fitz knew if he had no one else in the world His Livvie was always there to pick him up.

* * *

Well what do yah think? This was the first and final time that Big Gerry will make an appearance in this FF.


End file.
